Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to games of chance and more particularly to games of chance where the user's interaction with the game includes a rich gaming experience, such as by engaging the player by letting the player compete directly with a gaming machine device.
Background
The gaming machine manufacturing industry provides a variety of gaming machines for the amusement of gambling players. An exemplary gaming machine is a slot machine. A slot machine is an electro-mechanical game wherein a random number generator determines the outcome of a gambling game, and this, coupled with the betting decisions of a player, results in a specific payout. Slot machines are usually found in casinos or other more informal gaming establishments.
Games involving random outcomes for gambling games and games having a player skill component have been combined. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0239538 A1 discloses a gaming apparatus that includes a video game unit, a gambling game unit and a game interface unit. The game interface unit controls the playing of the video game unit based on the playing of the gambling game unit. The gaming apparatus is further configured to pay winnings to a player playing the gaming apparatus based on signals from the game interface unit.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0108425 A1 discloses a gaming device that enables players to play an interactive game and make wager components that occur during the interactive game, where the wagering outcome for each of the wager components is independent from the interactive game. The interactive game is a skill based game initiated by the player. The player funds the gaming machine and during play of the interactive game, upon the occurrence of a wager triggering event, the gaming machine causes a wagering event to occur. The wagering event includes a placement of a wager component and a random determination of a wagering outcome for that wagering event.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0056247 A1 discloses a gaming device that includes a game or game event having an element of strategic skill. The game or game event enables a player to make strategic choices or decisions that have a direct impact on the player's chance of obtaining one or more outcomes or awards in a play of a game.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,326,115 discloses a gaming machine having a first interactive game requiring one or more player inputs. The player inputs result in one or more outcomes. The outcomes do not result in a monetary or other valuable award provided to the player. Rather, a second wagering game is always provided to the player where the player can obtain or has a chance to obtain a monetary or other valuable award.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/247272 discloses a gaming machine having a display which arranges a plurality of symbols in a matrix of arrangement areas. The gaming machine provides a base game and a plurality of feature games using the display by rearranging the plurality of symbols in the arrangement areas in the base game, awards a base payout in accordance with a relation among the symbols rearranged in the arrangement areas, awards a feature game which corresponds to the number of predetermined symbols rearranged in the arrangement areas, performs the feature game and awards a bonus payout in accordance with a result of the feature game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,429 discloses a game in which people may place a stake in a casino game and win a cash prize in a skill game. Stakes in the casino game are placed with chips, which may be purchased in exchange for the services of conducting the casino game. A winning stake is rewarded with a token, rather than with money. A token may be exchanged for an opportunity to demonstrate a skill in the skill game. Those that successfully demonstrate the skill are awarded cash or other prize.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,592 discloses an interactive target game system for one or more players which may include a vehicle on which a player may ride over a predetermined pathway in a defined area (or the player may walk.) The game includes at least one designator, holdable by a player for aiming at a target and operating to simulate shooting at the target, and at least one target disposed in proximity to the pathway. An indicator device responds to the designator being accurately aimed at the target and operated, for producing an indication of a “hit” or score. The targets may include opportunities to play a game of chance.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0121839 discloses a gaming apparatus operable by a player to simulate a card game in which a hand of cards is dealt to the player. The gaming apparatus displays an image of a player hand including at least one obscured card when first dealt, and modifies the display image data in accordance with player instructions received by the input means, to cause the created image to reveal each obscured card in a manner determined by the player.